Hunger Games - Les guerriers
by Clo1250
Summary: Après la tentative de rébellion des districts, le Geai Moqueur et tous les autres sont tombés... Les Hunger Games reprennent mais il semble que cette année, tout soit différent, avec une version étrange de l'Expiation...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, il m'est passé par la tête une petite histoire, et j'ai décidé de l'écrire pour une fois. C'est ma première réelle fanfic :)

Désolée pour vous donner un prologue aussi court, mais je pense qu'il introduit rapidement l'after rebellion donc... Voici !

Prologue :

Il y a des jours comme ça quand l'espoir détalle. Ça fait du bien de le dire. C'est un triste manège qui reprend ses tours. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Deux ans de lutte interminable entre le Capitole et les treize districts... pour voir à nouveau notre défaite. Tant de morts, de vies dévastées, de villes brûlées et disparues, de routes détruites... Et presque tous les anciens vainqueurs exécutés, du moins ceux qui faisaient partis de la révolte, sauf quelques gagnants des districts qui étaient du côté du Capitole. Donc plus de mentors avec les Hunger Games qui reprennent.

Le nouveau président s'est bien gardé d'apparaitre officiellement. Mais on sait tous qu'il le fera lors de l'inauguration des premiers jeux de la Faim. Et étrangement, pour ne pas dire heureusement, il n'a pas modifié les règles. Aucun changement. Mais pour les premier Hunger Games, il y aura forcément une nouvelle règle, comme pour les Expiations. Mais aucun bruit ne court. Le Capitole reprend ses habitudes et revit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils reprennent tous leurs costumes ridicules et extravants qui les caractérisent si bien. Les districts eux revivent dans la terreur et se résignent à survivre dans la pauvreté, chaque enfant reprenant des tessarae. Engendrant le cycle meurtrier des jeux.

Nous n'avons plus de force, plus de volonté après avoir vu la mort de nos proches. Mais d'où vient donc le feu qui s'empare de nos entrailles quand on mentionne les révoltes ? Toutes les têtes à leur origine sont morts. Katniss, le geai moqueur, celle qui portait tous nos espoirs, a disparu lors d'une bombe lancée sur un bunker du 12, Peeta lui a été capturé et torturé au sein du Capitole, avant de succomber à ses blessures. Haymitch, a été exécuté, comme beaucoup d'autres, sur la place publique.

Il n'a plus de survivants. Seule Enobaria et quelques vainqueurs rares du 1 et du 2 ont demeuré.

Les enfants ont miraculeusement été épargnés. Pour les Hunger Games on devine. Évidement, c'est un nouveau moyen de pression. Et ça marche très bien. Les cris résonnent toujours dans nos têtes. Les rêves n'existent plus, pas plus que l'innocence. On ne pleure plus, à force d'avoir épuisé toutes nos larmes. Nos frères tombés dans l'oubli, les droits de l'Homme, tout cela garde une place dans nos cœurs. Malgré la défaite. Un jour, tout rejaillera.

On a tous les mêmes rêves. On doit pouvoir changer l'histoire.


	2. Ce qu'il reste

Rebonjour, je vous mets la suite de mon court prologue, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'avais oublié de préciser que l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais que les personnages ont été inventés :) Bonne lecture, et merci à l'auteur de mon unique rewiev !

Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il reste

Je plissai les yeux puis les ouvris avec difficulté, sous le Soleil qui passait à travers mes rideaux. Fichus trous. Je tentai de les habituer à la lumière que...

- Shone ! Shone !

Oh non, pitié ! Je riai et me redressai sur mon lit piteux. Je dévisageai ma petite sœur de douze ans tandis qu'elle me sourit avec assurance, un de ces merveilleux sourires dont elle seule avait la recette . Je lui souris comme je ne le faisais à personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, elle ne paraissait pas étonnée de me voir torse nu. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, mais j'étais plutôt pudique, alors je remontai brusquement les draps.

- Je t'ai juste ramené des fleurs grand frère ! Et Natalya te cherche. Avec Gordon. Ils sont juste là, dans le salon.

Je tournai ma tête brusquement. Ils éraient là ? Dans ma baraque ? Ils n'étaient jamais venus en dix ans d'amitié. Il fallait dire que je ne tenais pas trop à ce qu'on inspectait l'endroit où je vivais avec ma mère et ma sœur. C'était juste... trop personnel. Bon.

Je me levai, oubliant ma pudeur, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd.

- Merci petite sœur.

Et elle sortit avec un petit rire, ses cheveux longs noirs virevoltant dans l'air. Elle était jolie ma petite sœur hein, avec sa petite moue. Elle était la prunelle de mes yeux.

Notre maison se situait entre la Veine et la Plaque, à quelques minutes de la Grande Place. C'était une petite maison propre sans pour autant sortir de l'ordinaire. Comme toutes les baraques du douze, sauf dans le quartier des commerçants et du village des vainqueurs bien sûr. Il y avait deux petites chambres, une à moi, l'autre à ma mère et ma soeur, un salon, par où on devait passer pour aller dans la salle de bain qui consiste en une bassine d'eau et un tuyau d'arrosage. Et pourtant, on avait de la chance d'avoir ça déjà. C'était grâce à mon père.

Je traversai donc le salon où se trouvaient déjà mes deux amis. Ma mère avait sûrement dû partir pour « l'infirmerie » du district, située près de la grand place. Je les saluai d'un hochement de tête rapide avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, sans remarquer que Natalya rougissait en me regardant tandis que Gordon sourit niaisement. Après ma courte douche, je sortis enfin, tout habillé et entendant mes amis chahuter avec ma sœur, m'approchai d'eux.

- Ah te voilà enfin ! On t'attend depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant, ricana Gordon.

- Désolé, mais j'étais endormi. Enfin je venais juste de me réveiller. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes-là ?

- Oh juste une petite visite héhé, on voulait voir ta maison !

Je lui donnai une petite tape, tandis que je regardai Natalya, comme pour qu'elle acquiesça ses paroles. Elle me sourit timidement et je le lui rendis.

En fait, je ne voulais pas trop qu'on vienne chez moi, car parler de ma maison reviendrait à parler de mon père. Et ça faisait mal. C'était un alcoolique qui frappait souvent ma mère et parfois moi. Seule Elvina n'a pas été battue. Mais avant ça c'était un bon père. Il était devenu fou. Quand il avait été pacificateur pour nous donner des conditions de vie élevés, il avait détruit énormément de vie pour le Capitole, et je l'ai presque haï pour ça. Il s'était alors réfugié ici. Et était devenu comme il était avant que je le tue. Sans limites et extrêmement violent. Je lui en avait voulu. Mais le jour où j'avais voulu défendre ma mère battue encore une fois, je l'avais tué en le poussant dans les escaliers.

J'avais seulement douze ans. Dix-sept ans maintenant.

J'avais un peu honte de ne pas avoir su l'aider autrement, mais je ne regrettais pas mon acte. Il s'en serait sûrement pris à Elvina. Mais je le respectais. Il avait dû énormément souffrir de ses actes pour réagir comme ça, et pour nous. Alors je m'étais dit que je ne deviendrai pas comme lui.

- Alors elle est comment ma maison ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que tu as de la chance Shone ? Si je vivais dans une maison comme ça... J'pourrais y emmener plein de filles ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux...

Je le refrappai. C'était un bon ami, Gordon. Toujours optimiste, amuseur de la galerie, blagueur. Il avait un grand cœur. C'était d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami. Il était bien plus petit et mince que moi ce qui me permettait de lui donner des petites tapes de temps en temps. Sa tête brune respirait la joie de vivre. Mais autant vous le dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Il était trop intelligent, comme je le lui disais.

- Et toi Natalya ?

- Très jolie. J'aimerais bien habiter ici... hum, non dans une maison comme celle-là. Me répondit-t-elle en rougissant.

Je rigolai doucement, tout en haussant un sourcil. Natalya était une très jolie fille. Elle faisait des ravages avec son teint clair, chose rare dans ce district et ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bruns en amande étaient saisissants. Elle était cependant plus petite que Gordon. Depuis quelques temps, on ne pouvait plus discuter ensemble sans qu'elle ne rougissait... Elle m'attirait mais je savais que je ne l'aimais pas. Elle était comme une sœur... mais surtout la fille du maire. Même si elle était parfois insultée en vue de son père, nombre sont ceux qui l'admiraient pour sa beauté et sa générosité. Elle est hors de mon pouvoir. Impossible donc. Ma mère aidant les médecins du district, c'était moi qui devait travailler. Je chassais dans la forêt, et travaillais dans les mines. C'était comme cela que j'avais acquis ma carrure musclée et mon teint.

- En fait Shone, on s'est dit que comme demain c'était la moisson, on devrait passer la journée ensemble avec ta sœur, si tu veux, dit Gordon.

- Pourquoi pas, je suis d'accord. Je dois passer à la Plaque vite fait vendre des trucs.

- Pas de problème on t'accompagne. Répliqua Natalya de sa voix douce.

Je les remerciai, et sortis de la maison, suivi par le groupe, ma petite sœur me prenant la main en chantant quelques ballades du district. Les habitants étaient en effervescence. Demain c'était la Moisson. Ils devaient se préparer.

J'avais toujours aimé le District 12. Ma maison avait toujours été ici. Je ne m'occupais pas du fait qu'on était le District le plus pauvre – le 13 disposant de ressources plus que suffisantes grâce à ses souterrains et que les ruines étaient proéminentes ici. Énormément de bâtiments avaient été détruits, mais avec cinquante ans, certains ont été reconstruits. On s'entraidait entre habitants.

On était tous liés, surtout depuis la Révolte. Mais on ne devait pas en parler ici, sous peine de représailles. Le mécontement et la haine envers le Capitole étaient toujours là. Mais maintenant, c'était un trop grand danger que de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Les pacificateurs avaient été prévenus : nous ne devions provoquer aucun problème, et leurs proches auront la vie sauve. Ils avaient toujours été tolérants voire généreux avec nous, alors nous essayions de ne pas leur donner d'ennuis. Cependant, on savait tous qu'après deux rebellions, les districts seront capables de relancer une nouvelle vague. Et ce avec ou sans le district 13.

Arrivés à la Plaque, où je leur demandai de m'attendre dehors – ils n'étaient pas très fervents de ce genre d'endroit -, et me dirigeai vers Proemus, un commerçant du marché noir qui avait l'habitude de faire du troc avec moi. Il savait que je prenais déjà pas mal de tessarae, alors contrairement à d'autres, il n'essayait pas de m'arnaquer. Quoique, je n'en était pas si certain.

- Ah Shone, que m'apportes-tu de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Que peux-tu me proposer contre un lapin et une pierre trouvée dans les mines hier ?

- Montre-moi ça. Hum, elle n'a pas beaucoup de valeur, mais je peux te donner cette bouteille d'alcool, cette flasque vide et, tu as de la chance qu'il m'en reste, ces quelques fruits, dit-il en me montrant cinq pommes.

- Ok, ça me va, merci Proemus, alors qu'il écarte ses lèvres, montrant ses dents noires.

Je lui souris, puis partis avec les objets en main. Je retrouvai mes amis, à qui je donnai chacun une pomme. La dernière sera pour ma mère, les fruits étant difficiles à trouver. Même dans la fôret, je n'en trouvais pas. Nous partimes alors vers la Veine, où nous trainâmes un peu, nos pas crissant sur les pierres. Mes yeux gris se posèrent sur Natalya. Demain, j'espérais qu'aucun de nous ne sera tiré au sort. Je redoutais ce moment. De plus, il s'agissait des 50èmes Hunger Games. L'expiation, et donc une règle spéciale. J'en frissonnais d'avance. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient choisis. En aucun cas.

Je sentis alors une main douce se poser sur mon bras. Elle avait dû sentir mon inquiètude. Elle me sourit doucement avant de dire :

- Tu sais, Gordon et moi avons seulement sept fois chacun notre nom inscrit. On avait pas besoin d'en prendre de supplémentaire. Mais toi, cette année, ton nom est écrit sur vingt-un papiers. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais bien Lya. Répondis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- En tout cas, fais attention à toi. On se voit demain à la Moisson, chuchota-t-elle avant de me faire une bise.

- Toi aussi... lui répondai-je.

Son père était strict, et ce fut tout juste si j'avais eu le droit de la voir. Gordon avait des parents commerçants, il n'était donc pas dans le besoin. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de moi. Je devais chasser et travailler chaque jour. La considérant comme un membre de la famille, je me devais de la protéger.

Et Gordon, mon meilleur ami. Ma sœur l'adorait. Et moi aussi. Je comptais sur lui, et nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. C'était mon frère.

J'étais heureux ainsi, alors je ne pouvais pas demander plus que des amis, une sœur et surtout une mère. C'était ma famille.

Mais j'avais un terrible pressentiment : et si tout devait se terminer ?


	3. La Moisson

**Désolée pour la faute, j'ai corrigé sur ce chapitre, merci de m'avoir prévenue :)**

**CHAPITRE 2 : La Moisson**

- Argh...

- Allez, réveille-toi grand frère ! Vite, vite, maman veut que tu ailles te faire beau !

- Mmmh...

Souvent, j'évitais de me faire réveiller par ma sœur. Comprenons qu'elle avait la mauvaise manie de se jetter sur mon lit et de sauter dans tous les sens. Disons que cette fois-ci était une exception, vu qu'elle était déjà habillée : elle portait une jolie petite robe bleue qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquais que ma sœur serait terriblement belle plus âgée. Hum...

- T'es magnifique soeurette.

- Merci grand frère, répondit-elle avec un sourire arrogant mêlé à un clin d'oeil.

Et elle sortit. Je me pris la tête à deux mains. J'avais fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Et ce n'était pas bon. Je me souvenais juste du goût du sang, de sa couleur si écarlate. Je détestais cette couleur. Lorque je chassais à l'aide de mon javelot et de mon arc, j'évitais faire souffrir les proies.

Je grognai de paresse en me levant, et marchai d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain. Je croisai ma mère, qui m'embrassa rapidement, avant de me hâter. J'allais être en retard. Ses boucles noires tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules, et contrairement à l'impression que donnait son visage fin, elle était inquiète. A cause de ce jour. Elle avait peur de perdre un autre membre de sa famille. Elle aimait profondément mon père, mais ne m'en avait jamais voulu de l'avoir tué. Mais je sais qu'elle en avait ressenti de la rancoeur quand deux jours après le drame, ivre, elle me repoussait brusquement en m'insultant. J'eus tous les maux pour essayer de la coucher. Mais elle oublia ce moment le jour suivant... Depuis, je tentais de prendre le plus soin d'elle et de ma sœur.

Je mis mes vêtements les plus raffinés, les plus simples. Habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon accompagné de bottes, je pris la main de ma sœur, puis nous partâmes vers la Grande Place. Je is Gordon qui me fit signe dans la file pour les dons sanguins. J'enlaçai ma mère, puis embrassai ma sœur sur le front.

- On se voit tout à l'heure d'accord ?

- A toute grand frère !

Ma mère me lança un sourire tendre que je lui rendis. Je rejoignis Gordon, qui était tombé fou de mes vêtements qui « m'allaient à merveille, soulignant les mèches noires sur mon front et me donnant un air bad boy. » Je lui lançai un regard noir, et il rigola franchement. Après avoir donné un peu de notre sang, nous nous retournâmes, et attendimes Natalya. Je jetai un regard vers ma mère. Elle parlait avec les parents de Gordon. Je soupirai quand tout à coup deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux. Je savais déjà de qui il s'agit. Elle était la seule à faire ça malgré ses dix-sept ans. Je souris et retirai doucement ses mains.

- Natalya, tu tombes bien, on t'attendait. T'as déjà donné ton sang ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais arrivée en avance, alors je suis repartie voir ma mère.

- Oh tout va bien alors, répondis-je.

Elle me lança un sourire magnifique. Gordon ricana. Je l'entends déjà me parler d'étapes, comme à ses habitudes. Je relèvai la tête lorsque j'entendis les pacificateurs arriver en compagnie du maire et de l'hôtesse. Il était temps d'aller se placer dans nos emplacements. Les parents se séparèrent de leurs enfant avec des regards angoissés et des gestes tendres. Je les regardai et ma haine envers le Capitole ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Bonne chance la miss.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, et je lui souris, avant de me diriger avec Gordon vers l'arrière. Les dix-sept ans sont derrière les plus jeunes et avant les majeurs évidemment. Filles et garçons séparés. Je me plaçai près d'une connaissance que je saluai d'un hochement de tête avant de me concentrer sur l'estrade. Le maire commença son discours pompeux sur l'estrade. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le père de Natalya. C'était un homme attiré par l'argent, et je pensais qu'il rêvait de vivre au Capitole. Mais il restait malgré tout poli avec les habitants de mon district, bien qu'on pouvait entrevoir son mépris lorsqu'il s'adresse à nous.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Tout cela n'était que la façade d'un abattoir de souffrance. Je haissais le Capitole comme tous ceux - ou presque - qui étaient ici. Ils ne voulaient voir que notre souffrance, nos maux. Et ils s'amusaient. Je les détestais. Un jour, ils paieront tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais avant tout, je voulais protéger ma famille contre eux. Je ferai tout pour y arriver. Mon père était un pacificateur mais il n'avait pas choisi son métier, il l'avait fait pour nous. Je ruminais sombrement mes pensées meurtrières. Un coup de coude de Gordon me ramèna. Je le regardai et il me montra d'un coup de tête l'estrade. L'hôtesse venait de s'avancer au devant. Debora Mawlier du Capitole, extravagante avec son manteau jaune canari, était dans notre district depuis dix ans. Dix ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de vainqueur, et pourtant elle animait toujours ce moment avec joie. L'année dernière, nos deux tributs étaient morts dans le bain de sang. Je me souvenais toujours de leurs visages. J'arpentai l'estrade des yeux : comme toujours, les vainqueurs étaient absents de la scène.. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas envie de se bouger pour une cérémonie qui leur rappellait trop de souffrances.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Hunger Games ! Il me semble que cette année, les jeux seront spéciaux... Nous verrons la règle spéciale piochée par le Président Rain tout à l'heure. Il semblerait que cette année soit différente.

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Les Expiations étaient le synonyme de difficultés supplémentaires, mais si cette année, cela changeait ? Un espoir reprit les habitants. Debora leur sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de reprendre avec une voix pleine d'entrain :

- Je vais donc procéder au tirage. Comme le veut la coutume, les filles d'abord. Qui aura l'immense honneur de représenter la population féminine du District 12 ? Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je tiquai à son expression « d'immense honneur ». Eh bien, leur honneur, il pouvaient se le mettre où ils le voulaient. Courir vers la mort ? Tuer ou être tué ? Ce n'étaient que de choix trop limités. On ne choisissait pas. L'ambiance devint tendue et j'entendis les sanglots de jeunes filles. Je regardai Natalya elle fixait droit devant elle, accrochée aux paroles de Deborah. Ma sœur n'avait pas encore l'âge, Dieu merci.

Elle plongea sa main vernie de jaune canari – quelle couleur ! - dans une immense boule en verre située sur la gauche. Elle en toucha le fond, puis saisit un papier avec une rapidité que je n'aurais pas vu chez elle.

Elle déplia le papier lentement, avant de prononcer d'une voix tonnante :

- Hysela Rickson !

Immédiatement, toutes nos têtes tournèrent d'un même geste vers la rangée des filles. Qui était-ce ? Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel nom. Une fille du rang des quartorze ans se démarqua, poussée par ses amies. Elle avait les yeux humides et tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avança tant bien que mal vers l'estrade et se plaça à côté de Debora qui lui pris la main et lui sourit.

Je la dévisageai. Elle avait le teint olivâtre caractéristique de notre district, cependant elle paraissait bien lotie, n'étant pas maigre comme la plupart des jeunes qui ne travaillaient pas. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos. Elle fixa la foule d'un air vide. Elle paraissait fragile à ce moment, et je devinai du premier coup d'oeil qu'elle ne savait pas se battre... La règle pourrait cependant lui donner une chance supplémentaire, ou bien au contraire, l'aider à mourir plus rapidement...

- Bien. Nous avons maintenant le tribut féminin du district 12 ! Applaudissons-là !

Je crus que je n'avais pas besoin d'indiquer qu'elle fut pratiquement la seule à applaudir, tentant vainement d'alléger l'ambiance. Les visages étaient tous tendus. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer :

- Maintenant, nous avons besoin du tribut masculin.

Elle plongea sa main dans la boule à droite de l'estrade et retira rapidement un papier. Je sentis les battements désespérés de mon cœur, et je priai pour que ni Gordon ni moi ne soyons choisis. Je le regardai, et il acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux graves.

- L'heureux élu est... Shone Meevers !

J'écarquillai les yeux, et me tournai vers Gordon. Il paraissait aussi étonné que moi, mais voyant les pacificateurs arriver, il me pinça légèrement le bras. Son regard était triste mais vide.

J'avançai maladroitement dans le couloir, entre les deux rangées, sentant le regard de tous les enfants dans mon dos. Tentai de garder l'air fier. Je frôlai sans le vouloir Natalya en passant près d'elle. Elle sursauta, des larmes coulant le long de sa joue. Je lui souris doucement. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Je montai les escaliers, comme si une pierre était attachée à mes pieds et entachait mes mouvements. Me plaçai à côté de l'hôtesse qui me sourit et regardai la foule.

Gordon, bien que rarement triste, pleurait, mais tentait de reprendre contrôle. Natalya ne me regardai pas. Elle était plongée dans les bras de sa voisine. Quant à ma sœur... Elle ne semblait pas croire la situation. Je lui souris et elle éclata soudainement en sanglots. Ah mince. Je jetai un regard à ma mère. Elle comprit le message. Je me détournai vers Debora.

- Quel âge avez-vous mes petits ?

- Quatorze ans, répond Hysela.

- Dix-sept, j'enchainai.

- Bieeeen.

Elle nous demanda de nous serrer la main. Voilà ma partenaire de district. Je lui souris timidement tandis qu'elle plongea ses prunelles brunes dans les miennes. Elle m'esquissa un petit sourire.

- Applaudissez donc vos deux tributs qui vous représenterons lors des 50ème jeux ! Puisse le sort leur être favorable ! Maintenant, regardons tous ensemble le tirage de la règle de l'Expiation ! Tonne t-elle en levant nos mains jointes.

Je jetai un dernier regard à la foule, muscles contractés. Ils étaient presque soulagés, vu que c'était la fin de la terrible Moisson. Il ne restait plus que la fameuse règle. Les écrans encadrant la place sortirent de leurs sommeils et se mirent à transmettre une vidéo de haute qualité. On y voyait le Président Rain, la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules saluer le peuple de Panem avec fermeté.

- J'ai aujourd'hui l'immense honneur de faire sous vos yeux le tirage de la règle de l'Expiation. Ces jeux seront ainsi modifiés et j'espère qu'ils vous divertireront. Procédons.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il piocha dans une boite devant lui sur la table. Il en tira un papier et lut son contenu à haute voix. Une grimace, que je désignai comme une tentative de sourire, tomba sur son visage.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ces Hunger Games ne verront pas un vainqueur... mais trois ! Cependant, vous vous doutez que les difficultés n'en seront que plus fortes...

La vidéo se coupa d'elle même, et le sourire bestial du Président resta dans ma tête. Trois vainqueurs ? Depuis quand les jeux et les juges devenaient-ils aussi cléments ? Mais je n'allais pas cracher sur une chance supplémentaire de m'en sortir. La foule souffla et des murmures parvenèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Mais c'est extraordinaire !

- C'est une ruse du Capitole ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont rien faire !

- J'aurais du participer...

A l'écoute de cette dernière phrase, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un grognement. Comment pouvait-on vouloir participer, même avec une règle telle que celle-ci ? Il était sûr que le Président avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais rapidement, Debora salua la foule, et accompagnée des Pacificateurs, elle nous emmena à la mairie.

Ce fut sûrement la dernière vue que j'ai de mon District. La population se dire que nous avions plus de chances que les anciens tributs.

Je serrai les poings. C'était fini. Tout était fini, il n'y avait plus de retour. Une unique larme coula de mon œil droit et s'écrasa au sol.


	4. Premiers repères

**Merci à Solene pour ses remarques fortes utiles, je n'avais pas moi-même remarqué cette erreur pourtant importante... Pour le personnage de Shone, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à construire quelque chose d'assez original, et ai donc "calqué" sur celui de Katniss... Désolée encore pour ces désagréments :s**

Chapitre 3 : Premiers repères

Je m'étais endormi directement en arrivant dans la chambre. Sans doute trop tiraillé entre la colère d'avoir été choisi et la douleur en pensant à mes proches. J'étais profondément triste et fatigué, mais il subsistait en moi un mince espoir. Je m'étais levé ce matin le dos douloureux et avec un affreux mal de tête. Mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas craquer.

J'observai la pièce. Elle était froide, vide de toute chaleur, constituée seulement d'un chic fauteuil noir et d'un simple lit. C'était sûrement ici que je verrais une dernière fois mes proches. Je me plaçai près de la fenêtre, levai les rideaux. Le District 12 s'offrait dans toute sa splendeur à mes yeux. Je tentais de retenir avidement chaque détail. Je partirai demain et je n'était pas sûr de revenir. Une tristesse avide s'empara de mon corps. Un feu le brûlait ardemment. Je baissai les yeux quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

Je me retournai, les yeux résoluments fixés sur ma sœur, sans un sourire. Le pacificateur nous donna deux minutes. Elle courut dans mes bras, et je la soulevai. Elle pleurait. Ma mère quant à elle avait les larmes aux yeux. J'échangeai un regard avec elle, et je sais qu'elle m'avait compris. Elle ne retombera pas. Je lui souris, avant de poser Elvina au sol. Je m'agenouillai, et lui chuchota :

Écoute Elvina... Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de revenir, mais saches que tout ira bien, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Je veux pas que tu partes grand frère... S'il te plait reste avec nous ! Je veux pas te perdre ! Je ferai quoi moi ?

Tu auras maman et puis Gordon et Natalya s'occuperont bien de toi...

Ma voix se brisa. Elle compris alors la gravité de la situation, et se retourneavers ma mère qui lui donna quelque chose. Elle attacha un collier autour de mon cou. Je baissai les yeux et reconnut une pierre émeraude grisâtre caractéristique du district pour l'avoir trouvée dans les mines. Je la remerciai, puis l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant d'enlacer ma mère. Elles partirent alors, et je vis dans le dernier regard d'Elvina une détermination. J'étais soulagé.

Après leur départ, Gordon entra, suivi de Natalya. Elle avait les yeux secs. J'avais décidé de faire court, comme pour tirer un trait. J'étais résigné.

Écoute mec, je sais que c'est inattendu comme situation... Mais n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi, souviens toi de nous, et laisse pas tomber, surtout pas. On s'occupe de ta famille, t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris doucement, avant de lui donner une accolade amicale. Je me tournai vers Natalya. Elle n'avait pipé mot depuis tout à l'heure. Elle semblait se réveiller tout à coup, et tourna ses prunelles de jais vers moi. Je plongeai dans ses yeux, et n'arrivait pas à discerner les sentiments qui s'y battaient. J'esquissai un léger sourire avant qu'elle ne me sauta dessus et m'enlaça de ses fins bras. Je répondis en entourant sa taille de mes bras.

Mais je pris une décision. Après un court temps, je la repoussai légèrement. Elle me regarda, lorsque les pacificateurs arrivèrent et les empoignèrent, les obligeant à sortir. Le temps étsitfini.

J'entendis la dernière phrase de Natalya.

Fais attention Shone, et reviens nous !

Puis plus rien. Quelques temps plus tard, les pacificateurs revinrent et m'emmenèrent à la vieille gare du district. C'était parti. J'aperçus en sortant de la pièce Hysela, et lui adressai un signe de la tête. Ma partenaire de district. Elle me répondis, quoiqu'elle semblait apeurée à ma vue, pas comme lors de la Moisson, où elle semblait déterminée. C'était sûrement dû à la visite de ses proches.

Alors que nous sortions du bâtiment, collés par les pacificateurs, des journaliste nous assaillirent. De quoi avions-nous l'air, nous les tributs du district 12, les yeux secs et l'air farouche ? Nos vêtements devaient paraître misérables et nous devions avoir l'air de meurtriers déterminés. Enfin, nous montâmes à bord du train. Après quelques couloirs, nous arrivâmes dans un salon luxueux. Tout était chic. La table était élégamment bordée de chaises en cuir, et une télévision comme on n'en trouvait pas dans le district, trônait devant un canapé en velours bleu. La pièce était énorme et regorgeait d'objets aussi raffinés que chers.

Deux personnes assises sur un divan spacieux semblaient avoir une discussion assez mouvementée, et lorsqu'ils nous entendirent arriver, ils se levèrent dans un mouvement en parfaite symbiose. Notre hôtesse nous rejoignit, sortie du couloir, et nous salua avec un sourire éclatant. Lui répondant, je dévisageai mes mentors.

Bienvenue les nouveaux. En espérant que vous vous ferez assez vite à votre nouvelle vie. Je suis Ambrose Reven, vainqueur des 38ème jeux à l'âge de 14 ans, dit le jeune homme, avec un sourire crispé.

Un rapide calcul me permet de deviner qu'il avait désormais 26 ans. C'était un jeune homme, cependant ses traits sont tirés, et un air de lassitude penchait sur ses traits, comme s'il était fatigué de vivre. Il nous serra malgré tout la main avec fermeté. Il paraissait digne de confiance.

Je suis Rozera Grod, vainqueur des 26ème Hunger Games à l'âge de 17 ans, et j'ai cette année 41 ans, continua une dame assez âgée.

Elle semblait sûre d'elle et respirait la sévérité. Elle avait un maintien du port hautain et arrogant. Elle nous dévisageait sans vergogne, ses yeux plissés bleus contrastant avec le teint foncé de sa peau. Enfin, je rencontrais mes mentors, qui allaient m'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient... Enfin je l'espérais. A côté de moi, Hysela gardait les yeux rivés au sol, tremblante. Il semblait qu'elle ait enfin compris l'urgence de nos situations.

Bon, allez vous reposer, on se voit au diner à dix-neuf heures, finit-elle avec lassitude.

Et les pacificateurs nous emmenèrent vers nos chambres respectives. Ils me poussèrent dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte bruyamment. Je jurai, et me relèvai. J'inspectai la pièce : très grande et bien éclairée, elle abritait un grand lit deux places, deux lourds fauteuils en cuir, et une petite télévision. Je sifflotai, mal à l'aise. Je n'avait jamais été dans une pièce aussi luxueuse. J'aperçus une autre pièce et y pénétrai. C'était une petite salle de bain, avec une baignoire. Ah, on était bien loin de la bassine de chez moi. Mon cœur se crispa à cette pensée. _Chez moi._ Il y avait des chances que je n'y revenais plus.

Je décidai de prendre un bain pour me changer les pensées. Autant être propre avant de parler sérieusement avec mes mentors. A ma sortie, je remarquai des vêtements posés sur mon lit. Sans doute par des Muets. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à eux, mais leur réputation et leur conditioin fit naitre un sentiment de colère. J'enfilai les vêtements rapidement, avant de me regarder dans le reflet du miroir dans la salle de bain. Apparut un jeune homme de 17 ans, les cheveux noirs de jais tombant sur son front, cachant légèrement ses yeux gris à la peau bronzée. De grande taille. Musclé.

En fait, je ne m'étais plus regardé dans le miroir depuis la mort de mon père. Alors, je ne me reconnaissait pas. La chemise m'allait à merveille, et je l'entreouvrai légèrement. Les vêtements oppressants n'étaient pas mes favoris. Je repensai à Elvina qui voulaient que je mette à tout prix des vêtements plus petits. Son sourire de petite fille, ses fins bras se balançant tandis qu'elle sautillait joyeusement dans la maison. Ma mère, et sa peur des chiens – j'en voulais un. Gordon et ses remarques sarcastiques mais teintées de vérité. Et Natalya et son sourire timide. Je secouai la tête comme pour me débarrasser de mauvaises idées. Je ne devais pas rester dans le passé mais plutôt m'occuper de mon cas. Et de ce qui allait se passer. Je m'assis sur le lit, et posai mes bras sur ma tête, tentant de faire le vide. Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Shone, c'est l'heure de manger, me lança Ambrose avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Je soupirai bruyamment avant de rejoindre le salon. Hysela était déjà assise à table et mangeait avec réserve un rôti d'agneau. Elle ne réagit pas à mon arrivée. M'asseyant en face d'elle, j'explorai la table avec mes yeux. Un tel festin n'avait jamais été préparé dans le district 12. Les plats étaient disposés en ligne avec rafinement, et tous étaient sophistiqués. Je fronçai les sourcils face à tant de richesse. Et choisit un simple ragoût de mouton. Délicieux. Ambrose et Rozera, qui étaient sans doute arrivés avant nous, repoussèrent leurs assiettes d'un geste commun, s'essuièrent et enfin, nous dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois sans gène. J'enfonçai mon regard dans celui de Rozera qui me sourit dans un rictus. Ils attendaient que nous terminions.

Bon, attaqua Ambrose une fois que Hysela dont je n'avais toujours pas entendu la voix posa sa fourchette, il faut que l'on parle de vos attitudes.

Montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le cul, ricana Rozera, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas des sales trouillards, des morveux incapables comme ceux de chaque année ! De vraies plaies sans l'once d'un courage. Leurs morts étaient méritées !

Je la regardai, mon visage déformé par la rage. Je plongeai dans ses yeux noirs, et avec un mouvement brusque, lançai mon couteau qui s'enfonça dans la table près de sa main gauche. Je me penchai, oubliant le regard étonné d'Ambrose et celui apeuré d'Hysela, et sifflai de ma voix grave :

Tous ceux qui sont morts dans les jeux en représentant notre district méritent plus votre place que vous ! Ils ont connu l'enfer que NOUS allons connaître, et n'ont juste pas pu s'en sortir. Et vous... vous qui avez pu vous en sortir, au lieu de louer leurs morts inutiles dans un abattoir tenu par des

* (refus d'écrire une telle vulgarité) *, vous les enfoncez, vous jugeant supérieure à ceux qui sont allés dans l'arène parce que vous avez pu survivre. Mais pensiez-vous qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'en sortir ? Est-ce leur choix ? Ont-ils décidés de leurs destins ? Non, et pour cela, vous ne pouvez pas les déshonnorer.

Je repris ma respiration tandis qu'elle me regardait, un sourire en coin. Elle semblait pourtant impressionée, bien qu'elle gardait un air moqueur sur le visage.

Rassis-toi... Shone c'est ça ? Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, répliqua Ambrose en me montrant de la tête les pacificateurs qui me dévisagaient l'air menaçant, enfin bon, oubliez cette malheureuse discussion. Même si ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi tenter de lui remettre la tête à sa place.

Ne dis pas un mot de plus Ambrose, ou tu le regretteras très cher, comme tu as pu le voir tant de fois... Lui répondit Rozera les yeux au ciel.

Elle me refixa de ses yeux foncés et sembla fouiller mon âme entièrement de son regard. Je détournai le regard vers Hysela qui évitait mes prunelles. Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'associer avec elle. C'était bien ce que faisaient les partenaires de district d'habitude non ? Mais d'un côté, je savais que je serais incapable de la tuer. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle ressemblait trop à ma sœur.

Bon, reprenons. Voulez-vous vous faire conseiller séparément ou ensemble ?

Je la regardai rapidement, et répliquai d'un ton froid :

Ensemble. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Vous êtes sûrs ? Hysela ? Après tout, vous êtes une association bizarre... Un grand baraqué avec une petite fille maigre, apeurée et fragile.

Ma réponse la surprit elle tourna ses yeux vers moi, grands ouverts. Sa peur avait disparue, au détriment d'une surprise non cachée. Je levai les yeux au ciel suite au ton moqueur d'Ambrose et attendis impatiemment sa réponse. Elle lança alors avec une voix noueuse :

Je suis d'accord. Ça me va.

Elle m'esquissa un petit sourire que je lui rendis immédiatement. Elle avait un tout petit timbre.

Rozera haussa un sourcil face à ces aveux de confiance. Elle soupira et se désintéressa de nous. Mais elle revint vite lorsque nous commençâmes à parler de nos aptitudes.

Alors Hysela, que sais-tu faire ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, prise par une envie soudaine, avant de répliquer :

Je sais faire la cuisine, le ménage et jardiner.

La tête d'Ambrose fut mémorable, et celle de Rozena hilarante. Elle semblait surprise par le culot de la jeune fille et semblait l'apprécier. Elle masqua son rire par un léger tremblement des lèvres.

Et... sérieusement ?

Rien. Je ne sais rien faire du tout. Je ne sais pas manier les armes, et je ne suis pas forte en sport.

Elle baissa la tête, et se mordit la lèvre, honteuse. Mais Ambrose lui sourit, tandis que Rozera posa avec lassitude sa tête sur sa main. Il fallait bien qu'on lui trouve quelque chose.

Tu pourras apprendre pendant trois jours aux entrainements. On trouvera bien quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi Shone ? Le couteau, d'après ce que j'ai vu...

Eh bien... Je travaille aux mines donc je manie bien la pioche. Et je chasse pour ma famille donc le couteau, l'arc et le javelot n'ont aucun problème pour moi.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et plissa les yeux.

Tu as beaucoup de chance Shone... non pas de participer aux jeux, mais d'avoir autant de... talents pourrait-on dire ? L'épée et la faux ne devraient te poser aucun problème, comme les autres armes. Tu devrais facilement t'en trouver une dans l'arène. Cependant, la question importante qui se pose est la suivante : voulez-vous vous associer ? En fait, ce que je veux dire... c'est... que Hysela pourrait gagner des sponsors, bien que Shone pourrait en avoir autant, plus même avec sa belle gueule.

Vous pourriez gagner plus en vous associant, sûrement...

Et la voilà la fatidique question. Je haussai les sourcils, et réfléchis profondément. Je ne pourrais jamais la tuer, c'était ma partenaire de district. Pourtant, je pensais qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide, peut-être avec les sponsors, ou si elle apprenait quelques méthodes à l'entrainement... Il faut que fallait que je voyais ce que dont elle était capable à l'entrainement. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger... Sinon, je me tiendrai à mon serment. Celui de ne pas la tuer. Il me fallait un peu de temps.

N'est-il pas trop tôt pour faire ce genre de décision ? Demandai-je.

Eh bien... comme vous voudrez. Mais prenez-la vite. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers l'hôtesse assise sur le canapé, regardant la télévision avec intérêt. Elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation, mais attendait avec impatience l'émission...

Venez mes chers ! C'est l'heure de la rediffusion ! S'exclama-t-elle, en joignant ses mains comme dans une prière.

Nous ne rechignâmes pas, et suivimes les mentors vers la fond de la pièce. Mais Ambrose nous demande une dernière chose :

Je veux votre avis sur les regardez bien et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Nous hochâmes la tête, et partâmes tous nous asseoir sur le divan confortable. La voix de Marsy Iulius, le nouveau présentateur, résonna tandis qu'il résumait rapidement les jeux avec malice. Je dois avouer qu'il joue très bien son rôle : une part de moi suivait avec complicité, cependant l'autre, bien plus grande dans mon cœur, ressentait du dégoût envers cet homme, mais aussi du respect. Il devait bien pouvoir sauver la vie de tributs en les faisant passer pour ce qu'il ne sont pas...


	5. Les autres

**~ Voici un nouveau chapitre, s'il vous plaît, pourriez vous prendre le temps de me donner quelques avis, il faudrait que je sache s'il y a des incohérences ou des problèmes dans ma petite fic. La suite mettra du temps à arriver, mais elle viendra :) Merci ~**

Chapitre 4 : Les autres

En voyant mes futurs adversaires, je me rendis vraiment compte de l'horreur vers laquelle nous avons été poussés. Je pensais également que les carrières n'étaient que des pions qui pimentaient le jeu. Que recherchaient-ils ? La gloire tout simplement. L'argent ne les intéressait pas, ils avaient déjà tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Et moi, serai-je prêt à tuer ? J'arrivai à me convaincre que je le pourrai, après tout, je tuais bien des animaux en chassant.

Mais un homme n'était pas un animal... Mêmes les plus sauvages, les plus cruels n'étaient-ils pas comme nous au fond ? Poussés à tuer, comme dans une arène ! Je repoussai la question, afin de me concentrer sur l'émission. Marsy, les lèvres bleues frémissantes, était déjà en train de présenter les tributs lors des Moissons.

Le District 1, comme à son habitude, était représenté par deux carrières. Le tribut masculin était un énorme gars qui devait avoir l'âge maximal autorisé. Il avait des allures sauvages, et lorsqu'il monta sur l'estrade, il avait sur ses grosses lèvres un rictus qui me fit frissonner. Sa partenaire devait être sa sœur ou alors un membre de sa famille tellement leurs corpulences étaient identiques. Elle semblait cependant moins sauvage, moins impressionnante que son coéquipier. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute des brutes épaisses qui avaient énormément de force physique mais rien dans la cervelle. Donc les premiers éliminés dans l'alliance des carrières. Mais j'avais déjà un très mauvais pressentiment. Et ils n'étaient que les premiers sur douze districts.

Leur réaction face à l'annonce des trois vainqueurs ne fit qu'accentuer ma peur : sur leurs deux visages s'installait la colère face à tant de facilité. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils auraient préféré gagner un Hunger Games seul. Mais la difficulté majeure prononcée leur donna un sourire atroce.

Le District 2 ne comptait également que des carrières. Ils avaient mon âge, mais le garçon arborait une stature de guerrier avec le même visage sévère et quelque peu effrayant. Il semblait agile et redoutable. Il ne souriait pas mais on pouvait deviner aux frémissements de ses lèvres qu'il était en extase. La fille était fine mais grande, et magnifique avec ses boucles brunes tombants sur ses épaules. Ses longues et fines jambes ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa rapidité. Je ne doutais pas de son habilité et de sa force. Ni de l'image qu'elle prendrait pour les sponsors. Le piège mortel. Mais elle garda un sourire en coin, et échangea des regards complices avec son partenaire. Je sus alors qu'ils étaient aussi forts que fourbes. Une alliance avec eux, et vous serez morts plus tôt que prévu. L es plus dangereux sans aucun doute.

Lorsque la vidéo passa, ils ne firent aucun réaction. Leurs sourires ne faisaient que demeurer sur leurs visages, mais la difficulté prévue les fit plisser les yeux. Ils étaient déjà en train de machiner pour l'arène...

En voyant les tributs du district 3, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Un garçon de 12 ans avait été choisi et aucun carrière ne s'était déclaré pour le remplacer. Il avait un air frêle et fragile : il ne survivra pas au bain de sang. Ses petits yeux humides cherchaient en vain un appui dans la foule. Ses cheveux roux lui donnaient un halo lumineux autour de sa tête, comme s'il était déjà parti... Sa partenaire avait apparemment plus de chance , elle gardait un air farouche avec ses cheveux courts mais n'avait que 14 ans. Elle pourrait être surprenante et plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air, elle pourrait être une de ces filles qui cachaient bien leur jeu.

Face à l'annonce, leurs traits se détendirent un peu, mais ils restèrent malgré tout figés.

Ceux du District 4 m'avaient laissé une très forte impression. Ce devaient être les derniers qui pouvaient rejoindre la fameuse alliance des carrières. Le tribut masculin est un beau jeune homme de 16 ans, les cheveux blonds bouclés et un sourire à vous donner confiance. Il était très grand et assuré. Un sourire arrogant trônait sur ses fines lèvres. Il s'élança sur l'estrade, poussant avec fermeté le garçon choisi qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il salua la foule avec un geste de la main et se posa sur l'estrade, bras croisés, attendant son partenaire. La fille de 17 ans rayonnait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade avec finesse dans son dos. Des mèches retombaient avec élégance sur ses yeux verts qui balayaient la foule. Elle gardait un air nonchalant et lassé sur son visage. Je n'avais pu la lâcher des yeux. Elle sourit à la foule avant de fusiller du regard son hôtesse, qui venait de l'attraper par le cou comme une accolade amicale, mais qui ressemblait plus à une tentative de meurtre. Je souris. Ces deux-là seront sponsorisés de toutes parts sans hésitation.

Leurs réactions face au tirage furent tout à fait normal : le garçon se contenta d'afficher son sourire charmeur tandis que la jolie blonde gardait sa mine blasée, quoique moins froide.

J'avais falli ne pas apercevoir les tributs du District 5 tellement j'étais plongé dans la contemplation de la fille. Je ne devais pas ressentir quoique ce soit envers les autres. Elle était sûrement comme tous les carrières. Mais malgré ça, son beau visage clair me revenait. Mais je me réveillai bien vite l'arène était la seule chose que nous avions en commun. _L'arène. Combattre. Mourir. Ou tuer. C'est une carrière. _Elle me tuera sans hésitation. C'était comme recevoir un seau d'eau glacé.

Le district 5 était représenté par un jeune homme de 15 ans, mais il paraissait apeuré et en proie à la panique. Je ne donnai pas cher de sa peau, car je croyais avec conviction qu'il deviendrait fou avec le stress engendré par l'arène. Il avait l'air délirant et psychologiquement instable. Ses yeux roulaient dans les orbites, tandis qu'il criait des paroles incompréhensibles et la foule ne put s'empêcher de murmurer face à ce tirage au sort qui devait sûrement leur faire plaisir pour une fois. Sa partenaire était une fille ordinaire de 15 ans, qui n'avait rien de spécial à première vue. Elle éclata en sanglots sur l'estrade avant de jeter un regard de dégoût à son coéquipier. Elle ne passera sûrement pas le bain de sang.

Ils ne réagirent pas à la vidéo du Président, plongés dans leurs sentiments respectifs. Je me sentis mal de me battre contre eux, mais une part de moi espérait qu'ils se fassent tuer afin de réduire les chances, et que je devais avoir de la chance d'avoir des « ennemis » aussi faibles.

Le Moissoné masculin pour le district 6 était un garçon de 15 ans, lunettes sur le nez, portant des vêtements trop âgés pour son âge. L'air méprisant, il garda la tête haute et ne tressaillit pas durant toute la cérémonie Il n'eut pas un regard pour la fille choisie avec lui, qui était encore plus jeune que lui. Je fus surpris par son apparence déterminée et son regard franc. Sans doute une petite fille pleine de ruse et d'intelligence. Je me mis vite à espérer à ma plus grande honte qu'elle survive au bain de sang contrairement à son partenaire pour lequel je ne ressentais aucune émotion, si ce n'est que de la pitié. Une dispute éclata à l'écran, entre le garçon qui criait de rage sur la jeune fille qui avait refusé sa main et qui restait la tête haute et osait même lui montrer ses dents. Je ris face à tant de culot.

Je compris l'ampleur des vies gâchées. Et ce garçon qui ne connaissait pas l'importance de la vie. Cette petite fille ne méritait sûrement pas son sort, comme tous les autres. Je soupirai bruyamment provoquant le regard plissé de Rozera vers moi. Je détournai le regard.

Ambrose et l'hôtesse regardaient la rediffusion avec intérêt, et ne lâchaient pas la télévision de leurs yeux. Hysela quant à elle paraissait très mal à l'aise. Elle détournait très souvent le regard des tributs et semblait au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait sûrement tenir la vue de ses futurs ennemis. J'éprouvai un sentiment de lassitude – comment pouvait-elle pleurer alors qu'il fallait au contraire garder toute son attention ? - mais je me rappelai qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une enfant.

Et alors, en quelques secondes, je m'assis à côté d'elle avant de lui toucher l'épaule. Elle sursauta, sortant de ses pensées avant de me dévisager. Je haussai un sourcil, et elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Comme avec ma soeur, je lui caressai les cheveux et lui soupirai quelques paroles réconfortantes. Après quelques minutes, je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Je la regardai un instant dans ce moment de tendresse, tellement rare dans la violence du nouveau monde... Endormie, elle paraissait complètement libre, délivrée de tous les maux. Je me détournai, et redirigeai mon regard vers les Moissons.

Le district 7, qui s'occupait du bois et du papier, se vit choisir pour un tribut masculin un grand gringalet de 16 ans, qui parût plutôt surpris, puis effrayé. Son regard était fuyant et je vis bien qu'il tentait de résister aux larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Mais ses bras étaient recouverts de cicatrices, et une grande brûlure ornait sa joue droite. Il avait dû souffrir énormément et voilà donc sa dernière souffrance : connaître ces foutus jeux. Le tribut féminin était une jeune fille rousse de 16 ans également mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur inquiétante Elle semblait détester la foule qu'elle inspectait de ses grands yeux sombres, et avant de monter sur scène, cracha près d'une petite fille qui semblait être sa sœur. Elle se dévisageaient alors que la petite, qui ne devait avoir que douze ou treize ans, la regardait apeurée. Les deux tributs s'ignorèrent royalement, et la poignée de main fut extrêmement courte.

L'annonce des trois vainqueurs donna un souffle au garçon qui s'éteignit rapidement avec les paroles du Président. Il partit donc morose, accompagné de la fille qui n'avait pas réagi.

Le District 8, quant à lui, se vit tiré pour représentants une fille de 15 ans et un garçon de 14 ans qui n'avaient pas fiers allures. Ses cernes énormes sous ses yeux soulignaient la fatigue qui avait dû accable le garçon. Il n'avait plus le goût de vivre, et je sus alors que lui non plus ne survivra pas au bain de sang. Il serait même capable de se laisser tuer sans faire un mouvement. _Encore une victime prématurée. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il en arrivait à cet état.

La fille avait l'air d'une rebelle. Elle provoqua la foule en souriant de toutes ses dents, et je ressentis à ce moment un sentiment d'amertume. Ses cheveux courts en épi laissaient son cou libre, montrant ainsi de nombreux tatouages. Tous deux n'avaient aucun regard de regret, et la vidéo ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid.

Le district 9 se vit choisir un jeune homme de 16 ans à l'air triste et perdu. J'observais avec horreur que c'était son propre père qui l'emmenait sur l'estrade, vu le regard brûlant de haine sur lui. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Une nouvelle fois, le sentiment d'amertume revint dans mon cœur. Qu'en était-il d'un enfant emmené dans les jeux par son propre père ? Je n'osai imaginer la situation si ma mère m'y forçait... Sa coéquipière était une jeune fille ordinaire de 16 ans qui, pendant la cérémonie ne dévia pas son regard de son partenaire, à qui elle semblait vouer une haine sans limites. Sans doute du fait du métier de son père. Elle n'empêcha cependant pas quelques petites larmes de couler de ses yeux. Un voile avait déjà recouvert ses prunelles, et elle semblait au bord du gouffre. Nous y étions tous maintenant.

Le garçon du district 10 débordait de haine et je me méfiais déjà énormément de lui. Dans ses yeux régnait une lueur meurtrière et sanguinaire. J'avais des frissons en voyant sur son visage un rictus se former. Il plissa les yeux et semble irrémédiablement heureux d'être choisi. Cependant, il perdit vite son masque pour prendre celui de la lassitude. Il soupira désormais et regarde au loin, comme déconnecté. La fille était une adolescente de 14 ans, qui ne semblait avoir rien à cacher, ni même à montrer. Mais au moment de monter sur la scène, elle se retourna vers la foule avant de jeter une insulte grossière envers les habitants. Le visage déformé par la rage, elle continua sur sa lancée en faisant des gestes grossiers. Elle fut attrapée par deux pacificateurs et emmenée directement à la marie. Il n'y aucun doute sur son sort, mais elle participera malgré tout.

Un évènement aussi surprenant que rare se passa dans le district 11. Un jeune homme de 18 ans se proposa comme volontaire à la place de son jeune frère qui avait été tiré. Il ignora les cri de son frangin et se hissa sur l'estrade avec courage et fierté. Son choix n'avait malgré tout pas été facile d'après les tortillements de ses lèvres. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait un adversaire de taille dans l'arène. Ses muscles étirés dans les champs montraient qu'il est un tribut puissant. J'avais un intérêt envers ce grand frère protecteur. Qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Sa partenaire était une jolie jeune fille de 16 ans au teint clair et aux longs cheveux noirs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était de la bourgeoisie du district, les habitants ayant la peau mat. Elle semblait apeurée et très surprise, mais ces expressions laissèrent vite place à l'acceptation de sa situation. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans les jeux. La violence et encore moins les meurtres ne semblaient pas faits pour elle. Je doutais à sa survie, mais elle semblait accepter son sort avec sagesse et résignation. Même l'annonce ne la fit pas frémir, et elle ne baissa pas les yeux du sol.

Enfin je vis notre propre Moisson. C'était assez étrange de se voir à l'écran, d'autant plus que je ne me regardais pas souvent dans le miroir. Hysela me semblait assez courageuse sur la vidéo, et montait sur l'estrade la tête haute. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais pu penser qu'elle cachait sous ses airs déterminés un certain talent qui lui servirait dans l'arène. Elle devrait aussi gagner pas mal de sponsors vu sa mignonne petite bouille, mais elle était en rivalité de ce côté-là avec d'autres filles, surtout celle du District 4 pensai-je, qui devraient l'emporter, étant plus âgées.A mon nom, la caméra se tourna automatiquement vers mon visage, qui montrait tout d'abord de l'incrédulité puis enfin la résignation. Sur l'estrade, à côté de Hysela, je ressemblais à un carrière, vu ma carrure élancée, mais hors catégorie avec ma peau mat et mes cheveux de jais. On aurait dit que j'étais un dangereux adversaire. Je ne savais pas si je l'étais en fait. J'espérais avoir un minimum de sponsors. Mais je ne savais pas que j'en récolterais plus que nécessaire.

Enfin, le logo des Hunger Games passa à l'écran et après des courts dialogues entre Marsy et Ysan Templesmith, le fils de Claudius Templesmith, l'émission était enfin finie. Je soupirai, sonné d'avoir vu tous les tributs que je devrai combattre, avant de poser ma main sur la joue d'Hysela. Je devais la réveiller. Il était temps de parler de plan là.

Je pense que c'était à cet instant que je pris réellement connaissance des difficultés et de l'ampleur de ces jeux monstrueux.


	6. Le début

**Merci à l'unique review de mon chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait plaisir et sache que j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je vais mettre dans l'arène ;P En attendant, je livre ce chapitre assez court qui est loin d'être un de mes préférés. Enjoy ! **

Chapitre 5 : Le début.

Ambrose se tourna vers nous, et haussa un sourcil en voyant la tête à moitié réveillée de Hysela, qui se leva instantanément. Rozera rit avant de se rapprocher de nous. Deborah nous sourit à tous les deux, sûrement touchée par l'affection naissante entre Hysela et moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui renvoyer. Ambrose suivait cet échange avec un air choqué, puis rit avant de lancer :

- Bon, il est temps de faire la mise au point. Pour vous, quels seront les adversaires à éviter ?

- Ben... Les carrières sans aucun doute, répondit Hysela d'une voix frêle.

- C'est certain, mais je voudrais des tributs précis, et vos impressions. Tu aurais dû tenir Hysela, mais c'est pas grave... Tant pis, on fera avec. Shone ?

-Alors déjà, les tributs du 1, 2 sont sans doute les plus dangereux. Et ceux du 4 sont sûrement intouchables...

- Sûrement ? Enlève ce mot, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Ne rêve pas, me glissa Rozera tout en subtilité.

- Bien. Les filles du 3 et du 7 semblent cacher quelques talents et je pense qu'il faudrait se méfier de celle du 9 et le garçon du 11 semble très fort.

- Très bien. Il faudra que tu essaies de garder à l'oeil un maximum de tributs lors des entraînements qui auront lieu dans deux jours. D'ici là, on arrivera au Capitole et vous aurez vos séances de... massage pour le défilé.

- Éviter de montrer vos capacités, si vous en avez vraiment les morveux, souligna Rozera et je ne pus m'empêcher de la fusiller du regard.

Elle me rendit mon regard avec une moue sarcastique. J'appréhendais ce défilé. J'avais toujours détesté les trucs de ce genre. Se pavaner pour gagner les faveurs d'un peuple qui avait hâte de voir votre mort à l'écran. Je détestais leur hypocrisie. Mais s'il suffisait d'un effort pour gagner quelques chances supplémentaires de s'en sortir, surtout avec les trois places sur le podium tant convoité... J'espérais pouvoir y placer Hysela.J'avais décidé de la protéger, comme je le ferai pour ma sœur. Cela me faisait mal de laisser une aussi jeune fille jouer à ces jeux mortels. Je ne parle pas de la petite gamine de douze ans du 6... L'hôtesse, ayant écouté notre conversation, se leva et nous demanda de nous préparer pour notre arrivée au Capitole demain.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'arriver chez moi ! Enfin !

Sa phrase m'arracha mon sourire, mais je ne pouvais ressentir de la haine envers Deborah qui ne faisait que nous aider, bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait grand chose. Sa présence enthousiasmante et sa bonne humeur m'aidait à tenir le stress accumulé qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque moment.

Je m'arrachai aux bras d'Hysela, et nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher après avoir salué rapidement nos mentors. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient bavarder après notre départ, mais je n'en avais que cure. Après tout, que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que de connaître ces jeux-là ? Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai rapidement et pris une douche comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Les jets d'eau chaude détendirent mes muscles, et j'eus honte de ne pas encore avoir pensé à ma famille, à mes amis. Ils me manquaient terriblement mais d'une part ce manque était comblé par les Hunger Games qui envahissaient mes pensées. Je repensai à Elvina. Pour elle je serais prêt à tout faire.

Je me séchai rapidement et m'endormis dans mes draps, vêtu d'un simple short, que j'avais préféré au pyjama extraverti amené par un muet sans doute. Je touchai la pierre autour de mon cou avec mes doigts, en murmurant une prière inaudible, avant de tomber dans le sommeil.

« Puisse le sort nous être favorable... »

_Shone, tu dois le faire. Vas-y, tue les tous. Tue les tous. Sans exception. Hysela te tuera à la première occasion. Tu vas te faire massacrer. Tu n'es rien face à eux. Juste un déchet ! Alors prouve leur le contraire. Tue les tous ! TUE LES TOUS !_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur. Une douleur m'assaillit à la tête lorsque je tentai de me remémorer le rêve que je venais de faire. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir.

Je me souvenais juste de cette voix, qui ressemblait tellement à celle de ma petite sœur... Je savais qu'il était impossible qu'elle me sortait de tels mots, mais je ne pus empêcher de frissonner. Ses mots m'avaient dévoré.

Je décidai de sortir prendre l'air quelque temps. Vêtu un simple débardeur, je déambulais dans les couloirs. Je finis par trouver un petit coin tranquille, à la rembarre d'un petit balcon, plus loin dans mon wagon. Les forêts défilaient sous mes yeux brillants. Nous étions donc dans le District 7 d'après les petites connaissances donnés par mon père. Chaque petite maison attirait mon regard, et les lumières visibles rallumèrent ma mélancolie. Mon District me manquait. Natalya et Gordon paraissaient très loin désormais. Seul le souvenir de ma famille, surtout ma petite sœur, résistait. Elles restaient ancrées dans ma tête.

Une chanson me vint à l'esprit, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de la chanter, dans l'obscurité qui régnait sur ce balcon. Elle me ferait oublier quelques instants mes pensées...

_There's no one in town I know__  
__You gave us some place to go.__  
__I never said thank you for that.__  
__I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
__I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in._

_So what would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
__I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in. __  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,__  
__I'd sing to you just one more time.__  
__A song for a heart so big,__  
__god wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in._

Un bien fou m'envahit lorsque je chantai cette chanson. Je soupirai. Il fallait dire que je pensais bien à mon père, malgré ses dernières années. Une voix toussota. Je me tournai vers la porte, soufflant une épaisse fumée dans l'air frais. Hysela venait d'apparaître sur le seuil, vêtue d'un pyjama blanc, celui fourni par les Muets. Elle semblait avoir froid, mais ses yeux pointés dans ma direction me mettaient mal à l'aise.

- A qui pensais-tu quand tu chantais cette chanson ?

Je toussai légèrement, étonné de la perspicacité dont elle faisait preuve. Je ne savais que faire. Je pouvais très bien lui mentir, mais je pouvais également tout lui dévoiler. Qu'est-ce que je risquais après tout ? Tout le District était au courant, et malgré le fait que j'avais tué mon propre père, les habitants n'avaient rien fait. Ils détestaient les Pacificateurs sévères, sans l'ombre d'une pitié comme l'était mon père. Mais je ressentais toujours une pointe de culpabilité, même si comme ils le disaient tous, il le méritait depuis son alcoolisme aggravé...

A sa mort, personne n'en avait tenu compte, même les Pacificateurs qui ne l'appréciaient pas.

- Je pensais à mon père. Que fais-tu ici ? Il est tôt tu sais.

- Je... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ma famille me manque énormément, et mes amis aussi. Même si ça n'a pas encore commencé, je n'arrive pas à imaginer la suite.

- Comment est mort ton père ?

Je pinçai les lèvres. Après, elle serait effrayée après mon aveu non ? Et puis, n'étais-je pas un meurtrier ? Il me semblait qu'à ce moment là, le poids lourd de mon acte venait de se reposer sur mes épaules. Allait-je apposer sur les siennes un poids qui n'était pas le sien ? Je m'apprêtais à sortir un mensonge que...

- Tu sais, j'ai aussi tué mon père.

Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils et me penchai vers elle. Je la dévisageais, surpris de son aveu, mais surtout de son acte. Une petite fille – de 14 ans quand même – dont les frêles épaules et les petites jambes maigres ne semblaient pas tenir ? Non, non c'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. On aurait perdu son innocence, alors pourquoi ce pauvre sourire sur ces lèvres ?

- Mais... Mais... Comment...

- Tu voudrais savoir le comment et le pourquoi ? Un jour qu'il allait m'agresser dans la chambre, j'ai pris la paire de ciseaux et l'ai porté à son cœur. Et je connais ton histoire Shone, tout le monde la connait dans le District.

- Ah, je vois... Mais que veux-tu dire par agresser ?

Ce fut à son tour de pincer les lèvres. Je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas raconter son histoire. Après tout, ne m'en avait-elle suffisamment dit ? Alors je la pris par les épaules, et nous ramenai à nos chambres. Il était temps de dormir. Il était seulement deux ou trois heures du matin, et nous avions le temps de nous reposer un peu avant d'arriver au Capitole le lendemain. Je la poussai sans un mot dans sa chambre, avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front. Je partis dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ses aveux. Elle connaissait mon acte, mais le sien m'avait complètement retourné. Elle avait tué son père de manière... presque sauvage, sanguinaire. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Je ne connaissais pas ses raisons. Il l'agressait, oui, mais comment ? Pendant que je tournais encore et encore mes questions sans réponses dans ma tête, le sommeil me gagna peu à peu. Mais une dernière pensée m'assaillit :

Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge ? Et si elle était capable de tuer ?

Le doute m'avait envahi.


	7. Greever

**Merci encore pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je vous donne ce chapitre, qui à mon avis, est un peu lent ! A ManoirMalfoys, désolée je ne me suis pas trop penchée sur ce point-là, n'ayant aucun doute sur le "cliché" que j'allais sortir x) Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

Chapitre 6 : Greever**  
**

Le Capitole ne ressemblait pas à ce que j'avais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il était beaucoup plus étincelant. Il émanait de cet endroit une telle aura de puissance, de modernité. Je ne pouvais l'admettre mais ce lieu était beaucoup plus beau et grand que tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent. Il dégageait une grandeur qui, bien qu'elle me dégoûtait, forçait le respect. Était-ce à ce prix que douze districts devaient payer de leurs vies ?

Hysela et moi étions près des fenêtres quand des masses de population s'agglutinèrent dans notre champ de vision. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait pour eux de nous voir en chair et en os. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette pensée hypocrite. Encore une fois, nous étions des bêtes de foire, qu'ils allaient regarder se faire massacrer. Mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais réagir, seulement tenter de sauver ma vie. Alors je jouai le jeu. Je saluai la population du Capitole à l'aide de sourires et de gestes de la main, sous l'oeil surpris de Hysela, qui se mit à faire comme moi. Les mentors eux paraissaient presque lassés de voir ce manège, tout le monde pouvait comprendre. Ils étaient passés par là et avaient du voir cette scène tellement de fois. Deborah l'hôtesse, était quant à elle surexcitée. Ses petits cris face à la foule nous firent tous rire malgré l'étrangeté du moment.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le Tunnel, j'arrêtai immédiatement ce manège amer. Nous étions arrivés à l'endroit où tout se terminerait. Pendant un moment, je m'étais demandé : et si je jouais vraiment le jeu ? Si la pitié et la peur ne me feraient pas reculer, si je pouvais tuer sans culpabilité ? Ne serait-ce plus facile ? En baissant mes yeux sur Hysela qui parlait avec l'hôtesse, je fus rapidement pris d'un sentiment de malaise. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas raconté – et ça je ne peux lui en vouloir – mais le doute subsistait toujours. Je m'étais attaché trop vite, je pensais tellement à ma sœur. Pendant mes réflexions, Rozera me regardait avec un air narquois, et m'entraîna à sa suite dans un couloir. Elle me dévisagea sans retenue et, se penchant vers moi, me chuchota :

- Tu doutes de Hysela hein ?

Je plissai les yeux, tentant de découvrir comment elle avait pu savoir ce qui se cachait au fond de moi.

- Ah ah, ne fais pas cette tête Shone. Tes sentiments se lisent trop facilement sur ton visage. Tu es trop sensible ! Arrête de t'en faire pour les autres, c'est toi et toi seul qui est dans ces jeux. Elle n'est que ta partenaire, rien d'autre. Tu ne la connais même pas !

Elle prononçait ces paroles fatalistes d'un air moqueur et sournois, mais la véracité de ses propos me frappa. Mais je repris vite contenance.

- Nous avons trois chances sur vingt-quatre cette année de nous en sortir ! Alors je ne vois pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas unir nos forces !

- Voyons, on ne me la fait pas Shone. Je sais que tu doutes d'elle depuis son aveu... Oui, elle m'a tout raconté. Sache que je ne veux que vous aider... De plus, elle ne serait qu'un poids dans l'arène non ? Si tu la gardes avec toi, ce n'est pas que sa vie qui est en danger mais également la tienne, alors réfléchis bien.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, avant de m'avouer, la voix basse :

- Sais-tu comment j'ai gagné mes Hunger Games, gamin ? Eh bien, il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps... Pour tout te dire, je me suis associée avec les Carrières avec mon partenaire de district. Nous étions pour tout dire des boucliers pour eux. Mais il s'avéra rapidement que les tributs de cette année furent des gros crétins. Ils nous faisaient confiance, alors nous les tuâmes dans leur sommeil. Rien de plus facile ! Enfin moi et mon partenaire étions rivaux. Alors c'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'ai traqué les autres, jusqu'à être la dernière. J'avais gagné. Alors si je peux le faire, tuer mon partenaire, pourquoi elle non ? Réfléchis bien gamin... C'est habituel dans les Hunger Games.

- Mais on pourrait avoir trois vainqueurs alors pourquoi me tuerait-elle ? Je pourrais la garder vivante avec moi !

- Si tu t'associes à d'autres personnes, elle pourrait croire que tu les sauverais eux et non elle. Enfin, pense comme tu veux, j'te laisse réfléchir gamin. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille. Les sentiments ne marchent jamais avec la raison.

Et elle partit aussi rapidement, ses talons claquant avec fermeté sur le sol. Son court récit m'avait effrayé sur la possibilité d'une éventuelle trahison. Mais moi ? Était-elle si importante pour moi ? Je ne la connaissais absolument pas avant qu'elle ne soit tirée. Sa mort ne me gênerait pas mais je savais que ma petite sœur aurait aimé que je sauve celle qui était allée à sa place, comme elle le pensait malheureusement. Et puis, elle ne le méritait pas, mais si je pensais ainsi, il fallait compter tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas participer à ces jeux, y compris moi... Foutus jeux ! Pendant un brusque moment, l'absurdité me prit : Et pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance alors ?

Ambrose coupa mes pensées en m'avertissant de l'arrivée à l'endroit où nous allions nous faire « pomponner » selon ses dires. Il ne dit rien en voyant ma tête qui devait sûrement refléter mes craintes. Je lui lançai un pauvre sourire et le suivit.

La tortue était vraiment au delà de tout ce que les mentors nous avaient rapportés. Devant moi se trouvaient trois personnes caractéristiques du Capitole et qui s'occupaient de mon corps. C'était horrible et stressant de se retrouver sous leurs mains en voyant ce qu'il avaient sur leurs visages. L'une d'entre elles me faisait, à ma plus grande honte, peur avec ses faux cils et sa peau rouge. L'épilation fut une des plus grosses difficultés, et je dus tout prendre sur moi pour éviter de crier. J'accueillis la fin de ces traitements avec une joie non dissimulée, après avoir supporté pendant trois longues heures les bavardages incessants des trois compères.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans une pièce bien plus confortable et accueillante que la salle grise et métallique de toute part. Les murs beiges me mirent rapidement à l'aise. Un homme rentra dans la salle et congédia les autres membres de l'équipe de préparation s'effacèrent. Il m'intima de retirer mon peignoir, ce que je fis, non sans ressentir une pudeur gênante que je voulais contredire, ayant un homme en face de moi. Pendant qu'il m'examinait de toutes parts, je le dévisageai et je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas si mauvais goût selon moi. Ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière l'éclat de son eye-liner argenté et ses cheveux teints en gris clair lui donnaient un air terriblement sincère et expérimenté. Cependant son visage ne donnait pas cette impression-là : une rose fanée était représentée sur son visage de jeune homme et ses lèvres gardaient leur teinte rosée. Il portait un simple costume gris, et je devais avouer qu'il était très chic. Mais ses yeux émanaient malgré tout une sévérité dure.

Rapidement, il se plaça devant moi, et m'esquissant un petit sourire, me dit :

- Bienvenue au Capitole Shone. Enchanté de te connaître. Je suis Greever Plenn et donc ton styliste attitré. Sache que je n'avais pas demandé le District 12 mais que je ne suis pas forcément mécontent de ce choix. Enfin, bienvenue au Capitole. J'espère que les membres de mon équipe ne t'ont pas trop maltraité.

- Enchanté aussi. Eh bien, il ne m'ont pas trop torturé si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Il se tut un instant, avant de rire. Il n'imaginait sûrement pas un tribut du district 12 aussi chaleureux vu son regard étonné mais je comprenais ceux qui étaient là avant moi. Comment ne pas être froid avec ceux qui font partie de la population causant l'effroi de toute un peuple de douze districts et surtout de la mort de vingt trois innocents chaque année ? Mais moi, j'avais décidé de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Il me détailla encore une fois avant d'ajouter :

- Alors je dois dire que mon équipe ont fait un bon travail sur toi. Tu es sans aucun doute un sportif ou quelqu'un de ce genre vu ça... dit-il en montrant mon ventre.

- Un jeune homme tout simplement, je préfère, rétorquai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur.

- Puis-je te proposer une idée sur laquelle le styliste de ta partenaire Hysela ne m'a pas laissé l'ombre d'un choix ? Eh bien, elle avait proposé tout simplement de vous mettre en mineurs. Mais disons pas aussi... ratés que les années précédentes.

- Quoi ? Chaque année nous sommes toujours déguisés en mineurs ! Et qu'insinuez-vous par « pas aussi ratés » ?

- Eh bien cette année, nous chercherons à montrer une facette plus moderne des mineurs. Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher également, mais on pourrait vous donner une complicité de frères et sœurs. Vu votre originale association, cela pourrait faire de l'effet au public et aux sponsors.

- J'espère juste que nous ne ressemblerons pas aux tributs de l'année dernière...

Nous nous souvenions très bien de l'échec cuisant qu'avaient subi nos tributs lors du défilé, leurs peaux parsemés de poudre noire telle qu'on en trouvait dans les mines. Leurs casques et leurs outils n'ajoutaient aucune originalité et leurs corps étaient tellement maigres que leurs vêtements flottaient... Ils furent tous les deux tués lors du bain de sang. Je me souvenais encore du visage terrifié de la fille, qui avait un an de moins que moi. Mais Greever fit envoler mes inquiétudes.

- Non, non, nous avons voulu quelque chose de différent tout en restant dans le thème de votre district.

- Donc des mineurs ?

- Indéniablement. Viens, je vais te montrer ta tenue. Et tu l'essaieras. N'oublie pas que le défilé se passe ce soir.

Je le suivis au fond de la pièce. Il me sortit d'une armoire ma tenue, et j'oubliai tout le reste en la voyant. J'aimais déjà le noir métal de ma veste. Elle s'accordait avec grâce à mon pantalon gris élégant sur lequel on avait répandu la poudre des mines qui me manquait malgré tout, mais celle-ci était devenue brillante, argentée. La tenue était complétée par des bottes militaires qui donnaient un air sévère qui manquait à la tenue. Cependant la surprise fut de voir... que je n'allais rien porter en dessous de la veste. Sans doute pour donner une image plutôt décontractée. Personnellement, je n'en étais pas si sûr. Mais j'étais quand même obnubilé de porter de tels vêtements qu'aucun mineur n'avait pu toucher dans le district.

- C'est plutôt réussie comme tenue, disais-je.

- N'est-ce pas ? Simple et pourtant élégant. Comme ce que pourrait représenter votre District, sans trop en faire comme dans les premiers. Viens, essaye-la.

J'enlevai ma chemise et passai la veste. Puis le pantalon, pour finir avec les chaussures.

- Ton collier... Tu veux le garder ? Il pourrait te donner un air affectif, ce que tu n'as pas en portant cet ensemble. Enfin il te va bien.

- Oui, je le garde, quoiqu'il en résulte. Merci, je vais regarder.

Le dernier souvenir, donné par ma sœur. C'était mon porte-bonheur, je ne pouvais pas l'enlever. Je me dirigeai vers le miroir qui se trouvait à gauche. Je fus assez content du résultat.

Je découvris également avec surprise la nouvelle coupe que arborait ma chevelure d'ébène. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me la coupe, mais en voyant le résultat, je fus assez heureux de ne pas m'y être opposé. Mes cheveux mi-longs étaient maintenant ébouriffés mais je les préférais tels qu'ils étaient maintenant. La veste mettait en valeur mon teint, et l'on voyait bien malgré mes tentatives pour cacher mon corps, les muscles élancés de mon corps. Le pantalon collait à mes jambes, ne cachant aucune partie de mon corps, et les bottes m'allaient à merveille. Greever avait sûrement du remarqué ma satisfaction puisqu'il me demanda si je voulais voir Hysela maintenant ou juste avant le défilé.

Je décidai de garder le suspense de nos tenues respectives, et j'espérais qu'elle ne prit pas cela comme un affront. Je remerciai Greever de son efficacité et partis, accompagné de Pacificateurs, jusqu'à la salle de repos, où se trouvaient nos mentors et Deborah. Un petit après-midi de repos ne serait pas de trop contre le stress du défilé ce soir...

* Ne jamais oublier la règle primordiale dans les jeux : Faire confiance, c'est réduire la chance de survivre. *


End file.
